Arris Katah
"Nothing is never not fixable...its just a matter of finding a shortcut!" ~Arris Daana-Rose Mahone Kattah - spoken at the Chandril Prelims to Arric Kattah ~Of Swoops and Grease~ Born on Chandrila to Kaylee and Dedric Mahone Katah, she was the middle child. With two brothers to flank her age, Arris gained some skills most other woman would not have; mostly in the area of defense and a love for swoops. A little tom boy, she clung to her brothers and acting more and more like them. She became more and more skilled in the art of fixing anything mechanical and computers became her new love as she past the age of thirteen. Arric, her elder brother began to take up swoop racing as a profession despite his parents words against it. Arton on the other hand took after his father and went into the family business. Aric travelled away from home, chasing the tracks and his dreams. A member of his team went missing and so he returned home to visit while hunting for a new pit mechanic. WHile at home, he discovered his sister to be of great help and took her on. Despite her mother's protests, Arris packed what little she needed and left with her brother on his ship. She loved it, she would say later it was probably one of the best times of her life. The tracks, the dust, the smell of oil and engines. She got herself a droid then, a nice astromech to help her out in the pit. Years flew by, faster than she would want to and Arric became better and better, winning race after race. Together they would spend nights working over the track and when Arris turned 21, he let her race. They were becoming a two man team and no one could stop them. At least they thought. Competition was tough and so were the people in the swoop races. It was when Arris went to grab something to drink before the Tatooine prelims that the Trandoshan and his lackey's messed with Arric's swoop. Missing the disconnected cable, it was halfway through the race when Arric crashed. It did not kill him immediately, but he would die later on in the hospital with Arris at his side. IT was that day that she backed away from the swoop races, when she wanted nothing to do with them. But she did watch, she watched and waited. She has resorted to selling her skills of flying and maintenance and has fallen in with Kain, a scavenger of sorts, attempting to make a living. ~Of Droids and Spare Parts~ The ever constant companion. R3. Since the day when Arric and she pulled him out of a trash and got him running again, he has always been near Arris. Oiling and caring for him on a daily basis, the young mechanic took to heart the slow patient upgrade of his parts that had gone awry. At first he could barely move straight without a rotating belt jamming or breaking. And ever since he could bleep and blip he was voicing his opinions of her choices. His coloring was never completely matching, but Arris always said that he was easier to spot then. As time passed, R3 and Arris were left alone and for once the mechanic had to depend solely on the little astromech for companionship. Together they would take small jobs fixing problems for ships in the spaceport of Corusca City. That is where she met Kain. Where it all started and where so many strange things took root. ~Of Debris and Partners~ ~Mismatched Eyes~ Dark chocolate brown hair shifts in layers around her face to fall at its full length down to her mid-back. A few strands are bleached and braided along the inside by her right ear, falling beaded. Her skin is a soft peach, warmed and worn by the sun. Lips are somewhat thin and in a dusky mauve to compliment her skin tone. Her small nose rests between two large and almond shaped eyes. One eyes is a olive green and the other a warm hazel. A few freckles dust across her high cheekbones. A one shouldered top rests somewhat loose upon her torso in a deep chocolate color, cropped a bit to show the waist of her pants. Overtop of the shirt she wears a sleeveless jacket, fitted with extra pockes and the like in a muted green. Her pants are a pair of military issued dress slacks, patched a few times over and hooked within two knee high boots. A well tended leather belt wraps her waist and sits off her hip with a blaster upon it and several tools There are a pair of mocked up goggles resting atop her head, just at the start of her forehead. Her right hand sports a fingerless mitt of black that straps tightly about her wrist. From her neck hangs a locket of gold, glittering and somewhat dim with need of cleaning. *Functional Equipment - So to speak* --->Goggles for the Mechanically Inclined<--- thumb|240px| Arris' all-terrain goggles. These little puppies have filter lenses to help sort out light sources and air contents. They are well loved and she often carries an attachable ligt to afix to the middle. She received them from her brother Arric as a gift during their fifth succesful swoop race. She has added a few things since then, such as the different filters and the light. The strap has been replaced several times over and finally she reinforced it towards the front, creating a buckle in back instead of the expanding elastic that had been the original strap. --->The Pouch of Many Things<--- thumb|left|160px Something recently received and this mostly for her job. Kain, her current employer was nice enough to get Arris a tough tool pouch to withstand her rather rough and tumble ways. This nice piece of craftsmanship is made out of bantha hide, and smells way better. It can withstand all the weight of her tools and the way she kicks around the engine. A few scuffs are already in it, but as Arris says, something not loved is something not worthy having! --->Then There was Light<--- thumb|right|200px The aforementioned light! This goes everywhere and aids Arris in almost everything she does. From fixing little problems with the engines of the Lost Sands or Dune Sea all the way to helping her get that midnight snack. Whatever the problem, the clip light goes with and to many others' great regrets, she likes to keep the light on high beam. Many of her cohorts have been on the receiving end of the blinding beam when she turns to talk. --->A Favourite Tool<--- thumb|left|120px Probably one of the galaxies most simple tools, but to Arris it is not only a tool but the best thing ever invented. It can fix dents, tighten bolts and even keep her droid in line. The spanner is one of three tools that the mechanic keeps constantly at her side and she can pull it with a flare like many gunslingers can their blasters. She's got a mean throw on it too. --->Filtered Air<--- thumb|right|150px| Nothing like clean air to breathe on any planet and atmosphere. Something she also never leaves with out, the mask actually has a custom fitted pouch on the back of her belt that it clips to the front of. The mask allows for her to join Kain on their salvaging runs and even venture into the putrid depths of Corusca City. Another gift from her brother Arric, this one was given after their eleventh successful swoop race. *Baubles and Bangles* ^*^To Remember You By^*^ thumb|left|120px| A simple locket with a double layered star, a precious gem set in the middle lays worn and scratched against her chest. Arris Wears this everywhere and anywhere, with anything. It sometimes carries some grease stains on it, though because of that she loves it all the more. A gift from her mother when she was younger, Arris never lets this token out of her sight. If questioned about it, she gives some fleeting answer, something uncertain and changes the subject. Category:Archived Characters